The Advanced Dead
by LightningFast
Summary: The year is 2225, technology, vehicles, anything you can imagine has advanced. It was an era of peace and tranquility until...The Apocalypse happened. Now a group of loud mouth teenagers, a small kid, and their quick wits to survive the world! (SYOC OPEN, ACCEPTING A FEW)
1. Chapter 1

Jumping off the building, the small ten year old girl landed roughly on the other building. Rolling on the floor for a couple of seconds, she groaned as she forced herself to get up. Wiping the sweat off her face, the girl looked at where she last was and gasped. **They **were coming. Forgetting to check for injuries, said girl continued running building after building.

_'Someone...'_ She thought as she looked behind quickly only to see them catch up. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she reached the end of the building. How...how did a perfect day with her mommy and daddy turn...

Into a living hell.

* * *

**Name: Usagi Uta**

**Nickname: Bunny Girl**

**Age: 10**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Japanese**

**Ethnicity: Asian**

**Sexuality: Bisexual**

**Hair Color: Light Pink**

**Eye Color: Light Pink**

**Hair Style: Wavy and let down as it reaches her back**

**LOOKS AND STUFF!**

**Weight and Height: 4'11**

**Skin Tone: White**

**Build/Body Type: Petite**

**Scars/Tattoos/etc: A Scar that goes in a straight line from her left shoulder to her right hand**

**Clothing 1: A Simple white flower dress that she wore for a birthday party, white stockings, black shoes, and a flower clip on her hair**

**Clothing 2: Jean shorts, a white T-shirt with flower designs on it, black knee high socks, pink converse, and a small blue hat that has cat ears**

**BACKGROUND AND PERSONAL INFO!**

**History: When Usagi was born, it was joy to the world seeing as her parents were told they couldn't have children. She was sort of spoiled by her parents, but as she was just a child, she loved the attention her mom and dad gave her. At age five however, she was kidnapped by her dads coworker since he was fired and he had placed the blame of Usagi's dad. While being rescued, the kidnapper had tried to kill Usagi with a machete, though she was rescued in time and was pushed out of the way, only for the machete to cut her arm, giving her the scar. At age 10, when her father and mom were driving to a birthday party, the apocalypse happened out of nowhere. Her mom and dad had crashed the car into a building and had gotten stuck, although Usagi wasn't trapped. She escaped and ran off to look for help.**

**Family: Akane Uta- Mother (Unknown)**

**Kai Uta- Father (Unknown)**

**Personality: Being of ten years old, Usagi has the trait of a happy child. Although she may cry and whine for small things, she has the happy aura around her even if there's an apocalypse is happening**

**Likes: Flowers, cats, nice people, sweets, food, naps, and small insects**

**Dislikes: Tuna, Fish, Crickets, mean people, Zombies, and the night**

**Strengths: *She is small so she can fit in small spaces**

***She has knowledge of using the Hoverboard**

***Is quite agile and has quite the Stamina**

**Weaknesses: *Can be scared easily**

***Can't Run Fast**

***May be in a panic state**

**Fears: Zombies and The Dark**

**Secrets: None**

**Illnesses: None**

**Love Interest: "Umm...I guess...someone nice..."**

**OTHER STUFF!**

**Fighting Style: She doesn't know how to fight, but she is able to get around the Zombies quick and fast**

**Weapons: (Nothing too advanced!) A Baseball Bat for her size**

**Known To People: (What people thought she/he was) Adorable Child**

**Hobbies: Flower Picking**

**Other: She carries a book of flowers on her**

* * *

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Nationality:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Sexuality:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**LOOKS AND STUFF!**

**Weight and Height:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Build/Body Type:**

**Scars/Tattoos/etc:**

**Clothing 1:**

**Clothing 2:**

**BACKGROUND AND PERSONAL INFO!**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**Secrets:**

**Illnesses:**

**Love Interest:**

**OTHER STUFF!**

**Fighting Style:**

**Weapons: (Nothing too advanced)**

**Status Across Neighborhood:**

**Hobbies:**

**OC Opinion on Usagi:**

**Oc Relation on Usagi:**

**Other:**

**NOTICE: This is set in the future, year 2225 so technology has advanced! **


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi took in a deep breath as she his underneath a box in a deserted alleyway. She had just lost the...things and was now hiding in fear as she continued hearing screams, sobs, and moans across the sky and sometimes near her.

"I'm scared..." She mumbled as she hugged her knees as a waterfall of tears fell down across her cheek. "Mommy...daddy..."

"Grrrrgg..." She heard...and too close too. Quickly freezing, Usagi in an act of bravery, popped her head out of the cardboard box she hid and came face to face with...one of them. A zombie. Usagi screamed in fear as the zombie pulled her out of her hiding place as she desperately tried to grab for anything.

"Nooo! Mommy!" Usagi cried as the zombie, who wore what seemed like a ripped up police outfit. The zombie, grabbing onto Usagi's frail arms, tried biting into her head but was unable to as Usagi pushed his head away from her, the breath of dead fish and meat entering her nose as she forced down the thought of throwing up. "Stay away monster!" Usagi said as her thumbs pressed onto the zombies eyes, causing them to pop and release droplets of blood. _'Eeewww...' _Usagi thought as the zombie stepped back and let go of her as he began to tend to his lost eyes. "..." Usagi felt frozen as she stared at parts of the eyes that were still stuck in her thumbs, causing to inwardly gag and rub them off on the wall.

"I...I..." Usagi muttered as she looked back at the zombie that was trying to find her as he aimlessly hit a wall in front of him. Biting her lip as she tried to be quiet, Usagi crawled on all fours and walked towards the exit of the alley way of which so happened to be where the zombie cop was. _'Mommy always said...those might be useful...' _Usagi suddenly thought as she stared at the loosely tied gun on the zombie as she remembered the time at her school when a cop came to introduce herself. _'The lady said that these guns..."can destroy cement itself"...' _Usagi pondered as she stared at the gun on the cop with fear. _'It...might help...' _Usagi decided as she silently crawled towards the cop and stared at the gun, which was filled with flesh and some unknown substances.

Biting her tounge, Usagi got off the ground and reached out for the gun and grabbed it as she took a feel breath. This was her only chance. Like her dad always said, "better be them or you". Pulling out the gun slowly, Usagi carefully did her best and finally had the gun in her hands.

"I...I did it!" She whispered...but it was loud enough for the zombie to hear. Shuffling around, the zombie stared at the small girl in hunger as his only thought was to eat her alive. He groaned as Usagi heard him walk towards her.

"A-Ah..." Usagi whimpered as she clumsily pointed the gun at the zombie as she shivered in fear as she had peed herself once again. "S-Stay back..I'll shoot!" Usagi warned as the zombie was only inches away from her arm. Shutting her eyes as hard as she could, she had the gun pointed at the zombie and-

**KACHOOO!**

Blood and brain matter exploded in the air as some of it landed on the face of Usagi. Crying as she opened her eyes, Usagi stared at the dead zombie as green plasma was steaming and melting its head. And only at the age of ten...she did the only thing her body wanted.

She threw up her lunch.

And of course, one thought passed through her head like a mantra.

_'Am...I the only one alive...?'_

* * *

**And this was the first chapter of The Advanced Dead! Here are the characters and OC!**

**Eleni Klementos...EternalMadameBlaze**

**Catherine Li...Nether Lord Hades**

**Hinako Yukimaru...MissAmeliaYoung**

**Raion Todoroki...The Decepticon Warship**

**Katsua Jirouchi...Azami Wren**

**Aka Ayato-Tamaki...Kuro13Dead**

**I'm still accepting a few...some may die and some may live! But anyways...Hope you liked it!**


End file.
